In search of nirvana
by lucindaalice
Summary: Wanted to write a Itsukyon fic but with a believable storyline. It's more or less the sequel to The Dissapearance of Haruhi Suzumiya  anime version . Warning: Yaoi. Do not like? Go elsewhere.  I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi suzumiya or anything
1. Prologue

Prologue  
>It's been a little over a month since Nagato changed the world. And little over a month since my 'accident' of falling down a flight of stairs near the club room and ending up in a coma for 3 days. The latter, of course, is a cover up for me actually changing the world back to normal. Well, as normal as things can get with Haruhi around. It's still freezing. The cold that was going around got to everyone, even Taniguchi, who after his supposed date, was as energetic as ever. The cold got everyone except us, the outcasted SOS brigade. I don't know if it's Haruhi's doing but none of us have had even the slightest sniffle. Not that I'm complaining. If I did have to stay home it would mean also watching my ill sister, who is twice as annoying when she's sick.<br>So as I trudged up the hill, much like Sisyphus and his boulder, I felt that nothing was out of the ordinary. Well apart from the usual. Not surprising then that I was totally wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
>After a tedious day of lessons (which I didn't pay attention to) , homework (which I won't do) and Haruhi flicking things at me, I was about ready to collapse, but of course, Haruhi wasn't going to let that happen without me having attended the club meeting first.<p>

Haruhi had shot off as soon as the bell went. This would have probably sparked surprise from our classmates, had this not happened on multiple occasions before.  
>Feeling heavy, I wrenched myself up; hoping that Asahina would have a steaming cup of tea ready for me.<br>I unthinkingly knocked before I entered the club room, a habit now, which made me feel quite old for some reason.  
>"Come in!"<br>Haruhi shouted, and I swung the door open.  
>She was in her usual spot, murdering the computer keyboard furiously. Nagato sat with an enormous book on her lap, her head bent so her hair covered her face. Asahina was by the stove dressed in her maid outfit brewing tea. Everything was as normal. Apart from Koizumi's absence.<br>"Where's Koizumi?" I asked, plonking myself down on one of the chairs.  
>"He has cleaning duty" a sweet voice said not too far from me. A steaming mug of tea was placed beside me. I turned to smile and thank Asahina, when she slid a pink folded piece of paper in front of me. I looked into her beautiful face and she winked and went back to her tea making duties.<br>Despite being desperate to read the note, I glanced at Haruhi to check she hadn't seen anything, and took the piece of paper and put it into my pocket, meeting Nagato's eyes half way. It was hard to tell, but she looked concerned. But it was brief because she went back to her book.  
>"Urgh I'm bored!"<br>All three of us immediately looked up. This cannot be good.  
>"I think we should start on our sequel to our film!" Haruhi exclaimed.<br>I breathed a sigh of relief but snapped out of the relief quickly as Asahina began to whimper.  
>"We need a storyline...hmmm...Kyon! Pass me some paper and a pen! I need to make notes! Where is Koizumi? The second in charge needs to help!"<br>Haruhi exclaimed, without pausing at all for a breath. She amazes me sometimes.  
>She pulled off the pen lid with her teeth and held it between them as she frantically scribbled. I watched as she sucked on my pen lid. Great. I was probably going to get rabies or something. Haruhi looked up at me and glared,<br>"Kyon stop pulling a stupid face and go and find Koizumi!", though it sounded less coherent then this due to my poor pen lid being in her mouth.  
>"But..."<br>"Go!" she frowned.  
>The corridor was cold, and I wished I'd put my coat on.<br>In the empty, dark corridor,I pulled out Asahina's note.  
>'It's time Kyon.<br>Wait for me and Nagato in the club room after everyone's gone.  
>Asahina'<br>Ah. 'It's time'. This can only mean...  
>"Kyon-kun, hello" a perfect voice called.<br>I looked up from the note and quickly stashed it in my pocket. Koizumi beamed at me.  
>"Where are you going?" he said, his smile never faltering. I felt a pang of jealousy. He was too good looking sometimes.<br>"To find you. Haruhi needs you" I grumbled, looking down to avoid meeting his gaze.  
>"I see, well we better head back. Shall we?"<br>I glanced at him as he extended his arm out in the direction of the club room. He grinned at me.  
>We were almost at the club room after walking in silence, my hands thrust deep into my blazer pockets and my eyes focused on my shoes; anything to avoid his false smiles, when he startled me,<br>"I take it that note Miss Asahina gave you means it's time?" he asked, no detectable emotion in his voice.  
>"Eer yeah" I muttered, my heart beat faster.<br>"Well good luck Kyon-kun, we're counting on you" he patted my shoulder gently. Under normal circumstances, I would have flinched or pushed him away, but I felt like I actually needed his wish of good luck. I dug my hands deeper,  
>"Thanks...I guess"<br>"Its no problem" he took his hand away from my shoulder and I suddenly wished he hadn't. I needed reassurance.  
>We walked into the clubroom and Haruhi immediately pounced on Koizumi, dragging him over to the computer. His smile never faltered and I wondered what he was really thinking.<br>Shut up brain.  
>Asahina placed a fresh mug of tea next to me, saying nothing and went round replacing empty mugs with tea for everyone else. I caught Nagato looking at me again. She didn't appear to be embarrassed to be caught staring at someone like a normal person, but then again she wasn't normal...<br>I gulped the rest of my tea down and took the empty seat next to her.  
>"Are you ok, Nagato-san?"<br>She looked up from her book and nodded.  
>I quickly glanced to where Haruhi was scribbling with Koizumi and moved closer to Nagato.<br>"Anything new from your bosses?" I whispered.  
>She turned and fixed me with an intense, emotionless gaze and leaned in close,<br>"No, nothing. They are still deliberating my punishment. They had voted to have me replaced but I put forward the notion of Haruhi Suzumiya noticing and causing an unwanted explosion of data and your threat of revealing your identity as 'John Smith', they reconsidered."  
>She breathed in slowly, closing her eyes. Another human like action...she blinked at me.<br>"It is time. Good luck. We will only have one chance. We cannot fail"  
>And then she turned back to her book and I knew there was nothing more to be said.<p>

"Alright! This club meeting has officially started!" Haruhi beamed, fixing the red arm band to her sleeve.  
>Koizumi smiled at me as he made for my abandoned chair.<br>"Right, as you know I promised the guy who owns the electrical store that we'd be making a sequel to The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina, and we've got to uphold our promises!" She grinned at us all in turn,  
>"So, here's our new film project!"<br>She pulled out the chalkboard and wrote  
>'Haruhi Suzumiya: ultra detective'<br>Oh great.  
>"I will star in it and direct! Basically I am a normal detective who stumbles across a supernatural case. Yuki is my assistant, Mikuru is the ghost of a young girl who was killed by Itsuki! It's flawless!"<br>She thrust her thumb in the air.  
>"So! We better get started, I'm going to go and get costumes and props, so meeting dismissed! Don't be late tomorrow!"<br>And with that, before anyone could say anything, she grabbed her coat and her bag and ran out.  
>What have we got ourselves into? And what happened to the band idea?<br>I face palmed, then Mikuru whimpered,  
>"U um"<br>"Ah yes Miss Asahina, I shall be leaving now. Kyon you had better step out so she can change..."  
>Koizumi took my arm and led me out of the room just as Asahina thanked us.<br>"Well I shall be leaving now"  
>Koizumi said. I noticed he was still wearing his coat. He let go of my arm,<br>"See you tomorrow, Kyon-kun"  
>And he turned and waved as he walked down the corridor.<p>

I hadn't noticed that I was still staring after him until Asahina's small voice told me it was ok for me to go back in.  
>I opened the door and she was wearing a white coat over her uniform. Yuki was also stood waiting.<br>"Are you ready?" 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>Having wrapped up warmly like Asahina, she sat me down on a chair with my back to her. Nagato was sat next to me.<br>"Uum Kyon-kun" she started.  
>I turned and smiled,<br>"Yeah I know 'classified information'. Just put me to sleep"  
>She smiled and then everything went black.<p>

It was cold. And dark when I woke. I realised quite quickly that I was resting on Asahina's lap.  
>I leapt up.<br>"Aah! I'm so sorry I um.." I babbled, rubbing my head.  
>She just smiled at me, but only for a brief second and her face turned serious.<br>"You and my older self just walked past. It's nearly time."  
>Nagato was standing a little way off.<br>I got up and walked over to her.  
>I looked up at the stars. You could see them clearly. So cold...<br>"Its starting, the world is changing"  
>Nagato said slowly. Asahina stood up and walked over looking skywards like I was.<br>"Its over...the world has changed"  
>She glanced at Nagato.<br>"How can you tell, Asahina-san?"  
>She looked at me.<br>"Can't you feel it?"  
>Now that she mentions it, everything suddenly felt...different. I shuddered as a creeping sensation traveled up my back to my neck...like someone was walking on my grave...<br>"Let's go" Nagato said. "I will fight Ryoko, Kyon you must restore the the world."  
>Asahina pulled my sleeve.<br>"I will send you to sleep Kyon-kun..."  
>"Wait a second, you...I mean the older you, said that you never bumped into your older self when you were this age?"<br>Asahina looked shocked and then looked down at her toes in a guilty sort of way.  
>"She...um I might have told a little white lie..."<br>I stared at her. Asahina...lied? Albeit it was her older self who lied but...I never thought she could be capable of it...  
>"I'm sorry Kyon...I truly am...but we have to go now...are you ready?"<br>I swallowed.  
>"Yeah...let's go save the world".<p>

We turned into the open street. Nagato was there, she was wearing glasses and her snow white face was flecked with blood as Ryoko swung her knife around. Asahina's older self was knelt somewhere near my body... I could see myself...covered in blood...did my hair always look like that? Shut up brain.  
>Ryoko ran over to my body and thumped me hard in the place where stabbed me. I winced at the memory.<br>She raised her knife and Nagato ran.  
>She grabbed the knife's blade.<br>Ryoko gasped at Nagato's emotionless double.  
>"Why are you..."<br>She never finished. Nagato's arm changed into an enormous scythe and stabbed Ryoko with such force she was sent flying.  
>Asahina yelped.<br>"Kyon-kun!"  
>She ran over to my body and started shaking me. Her older self joined her in a wailing chorus of pleading for me to wake up.<br>The discarded alien gun gleamed silver in the moonlight, several metres from me. I picked it up.  
>"KyonI-kun!"<br>Asahina wept. I stood over myself.  
>I remember...<br>"Sorry I could have helped but I held back..." I started and swallowed my fear.  
>"Don't worry though, it hurt for me too..." I smiled and raised the gun, "we'll deal with it from here on"<br>I nodded to Asahina,  
>"You just sleep"<br>My bloodied body closed its eyes.

I aimed the gun at the bespectacled,. whimpering Nagato, who looked up at me with tear and blood stained cheeks.  
>I pulled the trigger.<br>Nagato's body crumpled. And that awful creeping sensation returned...  
>"Kyon. It's over"<br>The Nagato from the present touched my shoulder, her arm morphed back into a regular arm.  
>"I dealt with Ryoko, I need to reconstruct the data so that you are in a coma after falling down the stairs. She nodded to the still blood stained double of herself on the ground. Her double stood up and raised her arm, as did the present Nagato.<br>My bloodied, sleeping body disappeared.  
>The present Nagato peered at her double's blood spattered face and get mouth moved.<br>Her double disappeared also.  
>The remaining Nagato turned to me.<br>"She has gone to the alternate scheme of events where you have instead fallen and are in a coma"  
>She turned to the two Asahinas, who were peering at each other.<br>"The mission is complete"  
>The older Asahina stood and bowed.<br>"Thankyou"  
>She winked at me and strolled away, disappearing into the darkness.<br>Asahina stood up.  
>"I will take you both back to the future now then...umm can I...?"<br>She sniffled.  
>I smiled.<br>"Just do it Asahina"  
>And everything went black.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>I woke slowly back in the clubroom. And once again my head was in Asahina's lap.<br>I jumped up, feeling the heat of a blush climbing up my neck to my face.  
>Asahina smiled sadly.<br>"Im sorry Kyon-kun but I'm not allowed to..."  
>I stopped her.<br>"It's ok Asahina-san..."  
>Nagato was standing next to her chair, peering at her hands.<br>"N..Nagato..."  
>She looked up and then raised both of her palms so I could see.<br>"Umm what are you trying to show me?"  
>Nagato put her hands down.<br>"My hands are completely unscathed. When I apprehended Ryoko's blade it should have torn through the tissue. However that is not the case..."  
>She raised her palms to show me again.<br>"Likewise, she managed to scratch me with the blade"  
>Nagato turned and showed me the torn clothing on her side, revealing clear snow white skin.<br>"Which also didn't tear the skin"  
>I looked to Asahina for help but she shook her head.<br>"What does this mean, Nagato-san?"  
>I asked, taking a half step forward.<br>She blinked and shook her head.  
>"For now...it is uncertain. But it is likely Haruhi Suzumiya is the cause"<br>I ran my fingers through my hair. This cannot be happening. Just when I thought everything was back to normal.  
>Nagato reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder.<br>"It is necessary that you do not panic"  
>She then let go and walked out of the clubroom, leaving me alone with Asahina.<br>With nothing left to do, I thanked her and headed home.

"Kyon-kun! I'm cold! Get me a blanket!"  
>Even though my mattress was laid against the door my sisters moaning still reached me.<br>Sighing, I closed my untouched homework and went and gave her a blanket. Surely I would have caught this cold by now?  
>But I didn't care. The time travel took a lot out of me, all I wanted was sleep.<p>

I kept dreaming of myself watching Koizumi go, wanting to reach out... and of Nagato's bloody and tear stained face. So when morning came, I felt irritable and awful. Perhaps I caught that cold after all? Who knows.

I cycled up the hill towards school, avoiding patches of ice and people. Haruhi will be wanting to start filming straight away. Great.  
>The day passed by in a blur of cold, dimness. Haruhi disappeared at lunch, probably to extort filming equipment from some poor victim.<br>She actually waited for me when the bell rang, urging me to hurry.  
>"Kyoon hurry up! Come on! I'm too excited!"<br>She was jogging on the spot in frustration, which took over and she ended up dragging me by my tie all the way to the clubroom.  
>When we got there, Haruhi barged straight in, startling Koizumi and Asahina who were clearly trying to discuss something with Nagato, whose palms were in Koizumi's grasp.<br>Haruhi didn't notice this, and ordered Asahina to get her some tea.  
>Koizumi slid back to his seat, his trademark dazzling smile pinned to his face. He didn't look at me once and I felt weird for him not having disrupted my personal space yet. But my ponderings were interrupted by Haruhi.<br>"Right! We are going to get started! Yes Kyon TODAY. I've brought everything we need, costumes, equipment...so, let's go!"  
>I sighed.<br>"Where to Haruhi?"  
>She looked caught off guard for a second.<br>"Oh yeah I forgot. Yuki-chan can we use your apartment?"  
>Nagato just nodded.<br>"Yes! Right come on then! Kyon you can carry the costumes and equipment..."

My back never ceased aching even after we reached Nagato's apartment. Me and Koizumi had to wait in Nagato's living room whilst the girls got changed.  
>He didn't look at me once and was stood looking out of the window the whole time.<br>Haruhi crashed into the bare room dressed like Sherlock Holmes, she even had a pipe. Nagato was actually wearing something besides her school uniform and was wearing a suit with a ribbon through the collar and a monocle. And Asahina...well she was wearing her bunny girl outfit, as per, with her face and hair painted white. She was whimpering as Haruhi dragged her in.  
>She flung a bag at Koizumi and told him to go change. And started making the room look like an office.<br>And so, 'Haruhi Suzumiya: ultra detective' began.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
>Koizumi bowled in to Nagato's re arranged living room dressed like some sort of scarecrow. He was wearing a pair of black trousers with one of the legs ripped all the way up to his knee, he was barefoot and his black shirt was torn in the middle, revealing his chest. Why did he have to have the perfect body?<br>"That looks great!"  
>HaruhiSherlock exclaimed. She pulled a little box out of her pocket and handed them to Koizumi.  
>"Put those in, it'll make you look more psychotic!"<br>He smiled perfectly and went back into the other room.  
>Haruhi called us into our positions, she and Nagato and the desk pondering Asahina's death, with the victim herself waiting to go and haunt them.<br>Koizumi strolled back in. His eyes were a startling shade of crimson.  
>"No no no!"<br>Haruhi got up and mussed his hair up.  
>"There! You're ready. Kyon! Your costume is over there. Itsuki you man the camera whilst he changes..."<br>I took the bag and found a policeman's outfit inside. I thought I wasn't acting in this? Nevertheless, I quickly changed.

"Kyon! Just in time! You're going to bring Itsuki in to be questioned. Now set to! Mikuru you can man the camera..."  
>I walked over to Koizumi.<br>"No Kyon your supposed to grab him like this"  
>She forced my arms around his waist. He was so warm.<br>"Places...action"!  
>Nagato turned to Haruhi.<br>"Here comes the suspect now..."  
>I took this to being my cue and pulled Koizumi into the 'stage area'.<br>"Thankyou officer that will be all"  
>Detective Haruhi waved a dismissing hand at me.<br>We went through scene by scene. Fortunately, I wasn't needed anymore and got to film. Poor Asahina was forced to haunt Haruhi as she slept, she was pretty good at wailing, probably because she was anyway. Koizumi barely said a word the whole time, apart from when he was acting.  
>Haruhi finally let us go after about 4 hours of torture and trying to make sense of her 'plot line'. She skipped off as fast as she could, dragging Asahina who was still white. I said good bye to Nagato who weirdly seemed to like the monocle and kept it on. The lift doors started to close when Koizumi stepped in. The lift had barely moved when he invaded my personal space.<br>"Kyon...would you like to come to a closed space with me?"  
>His breath tickled as it swept over my face. Our noses were almost touching.<br>"Uum sure..."  
>His concerned look changes into a smile and backed off slightly.<br>"Good. Apparently I'm on my own with this one. So I could use some company"  
>The lift stopped and we stepped out.<br>We walked across the lobby in silence and a car conveniently pulled up to take us to our destination.  
>We walked to the zebra crossing and Koizumi turned and put out his hand, waiting.<br>I took it and closed my eyes, letting him lead me through the crack in the dimensions.  
>"You can open your eyes now"<br>Koizumi's breath felt warm against my ear. I let go of his hand and opened my eyes.  
>I hated being in closed spaces. But Koizumi grinned like the Cheshire cat like this was his favourite place in the world.<br>A ginormous, blue being grew out from behind a skyscraper. It raised it's arms and destroyed a nearby building.  
>Koizumi took a step back.<br>"If you'll excuse me"  
>An electric ball of red encompassed him, his clothes and hair blowing, his eyes closed in concentration. He flew into the air, striking the celestial.<br>Green oozed from it's wounds and it tumbled down, but with one last effort it struck out, batting Koizumi out of the sky as it dissolved.  
>And Koizumi fell towards the earth, the red ball breaking apart around him.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
>What would you do you if you saw your friend fall from the sky? I followed my urge to catch him, not thinking about the inevitable. Koizumi would probably die anyway and now so would I. But this never crossed my mind.<br>"Koizumi!"  
>I yelled and ran forward. He'd fallen from such a great height that every breath was taken out of my body. My body collided with the ground as his with my arms. And everything went black.<p>

"Kyon...Kyon!"  
>Someone was shaking me. Heaven?<br>"Kyon wake up...please..."  
>The voice was becoming more pleading. I opened my eyes. Koizumi was staring down at me, his face was dirty.<br>A lone tear traced the length of his face as he smiled in relief, but he quickly wiped it away.  
>And then I realised for the third time this week, I'd woken up with my head in someone's lap.<br>"Ahah!"  
>I leapt away quickly, leaving Koizumi looking bemused. The obvious hit me. We were both still alive?<br>"We...we're alive?"  
>I asked, gesturing at myself and Koizumi. He closed his eyes and stopped smiling.<br>"Yes...we're alive"  
>"But how?"<br>He opened his eyes and cocked his head.  
>"I don't know. But there's another issue at hand"<br>Oh great. What else?  
>"What?"<br>Koizumi stood up and walked over to me.  
>"I cannot close the space."<br>Hoping it wasn't what I was thinking, I nervously asked,  
>"Heh...in English?"<br>He placed a hand to his forehead and swiped back his bangs.  
>"We're trapped in this closed space."<br>My heart stopped cold in my chest.  
>"W..what?"<br>He took a step forward. And looked directly in my eyes.  
>"But Kyon...aren't you more concerned by the fact you're alive?"<br>His caramel eyes glittered.  
>"Well yeah..." I started.<br>He took another step forward until our noses nearly touched.  
>"Nagato-san said she wasn't scathed by Ryoko's blade...and then theres that cold..."<br>"Yeah everyone else got it but us"  
>I pointed out.<br>"Kyon I think we might be immortal."  
>I laughed. Ridiculous!<br>"Think about it Kyon..."  
>Koizumi stepped closer. He tilted his head slightly and half closed his eyes. For strange moment I had the craziest idea about what it would be like to kiss him.<br>Shut up brain, shut up.  
>I jumped back. He straightened.<br>"The SOS brigade are the only ones who haven't been affected by that cold" he continued, "Nagato comes out of a fight with Ryoko unscathed despite having been injured before. And just now..." he pointed upwards, "you catching me after I fell from that height would've killed us both, or at least injured us..."  
>"So what, you think we're immortal? But why?" I retorted.<br>He closed his eyes in thought. A breeze from nowhere disrupted his perfectly tousled hair. He looked like an advert for cologne or something. Despite the grubby face.  
>He opened his eyes. "When you 'fell down the stairs'" the intonation in his voice exaggerated as he said this, "Miss Suzumiya was so devastated, she never left your side. I think this made her want for us to never get hurt...those three days must have given her a long time to realise how much she cared for us, thus why you woke up and now why we are immune to attacks...maybe even ageing and disease..."<br>Koizumi took my arm. "Hey what are you...!"  
>"May I put it to the test?"<br>Before I could reply he pulled my arm up and bit me, hard.  
>"Argh!Koizumi! What are...'"<br>He let go. "Look Kyon"  
>His teeth marks on my arm receeded, the blood evaporating, and then the wound was completely gone, the skin unmarked at all.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Note: Some people have been questioning the fast pace of some chapters and lack of detail; there is a reason for it! All shall be explained later on! Don't report me.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Chapter 6

"This is insane!"  
>My knees buckled and met the ground. I covered my face. Immortal? Me?<br>Koizumi sat next to me and put his head in his hands. He rubbed his face and sighed. Edging closer, he pointed at my arm.  
>"Sorry. Did I hurt you?"<br>I scowled at him. He laughed and smiled at me.  
>"Sorry, sorry!"<br>He waved his hands at me.  
>We sat in silence for a while. Im not sure how long. I feel like time has been speeding too fast recently. But whatever. Koizumi moved away. heart thudded hard against my chest. He could probably hear it.<br>"How do you know we're trapped in here?" I asked, not really curious, the closed space felt so lonely and empty, that I needed reassuring that I wasn't really alone.  
>"I can feel it...I can sense it's state, who's in here, if there are any celestials, how big it is...everything. It's a part of me"<br>He opened his palm and a tiny, blazing sun danced there.  
>"That was the first time I've been seriously injured. Well, nearly. I've been bruised and a rib was broken once, but never..."<br>Koizumi trailed off. The shadows on his face flickered from the light of the tiny sun. I realised how dark it was in here.  
>"Has anyone ever died?"<br>He grimaced and said nothing. Yes.  
>"Will anymore celestials appear?"<br>He turned.  
>"No. A new closed space is created when a celestial appears. We're safe I assure you."<br>"Will we ever get out?" I wondered out loud. Koizumi shuffled closer. If you move any closer you'll be sat on my knee...  
>"My colleagues from the organisation are currently attempting to try and destroy the closed space from the outside. They've been trying for a while now, they're close. I can feel their attacks."<br>"I see..."  
>It was hard to tell if time passed. There was nothing to tell us if it had. I tried to concentrate on my weirdly fast heartbeat, reminding myself that in this dismal, melancholic, ghostly place, that I was still alive...<p>

Koizumi suddenly closed his palm, extinguishing the tiny sun and stood up.  
>"Get up" He urged, reaching a hand out to me.<br>"But why..."  
>"Just do it"<br>And before I could speak he grabbed my hand and forced me to my feet, pulling me close to him.  
>"Koiz.." I started, trying to pull away.<br>He pulled me closer, his hair tickling my cheek, his arms wrapped around me.  
>"Stay close" he said, "my colleagues are about to destroy the space, I need to create a force field to protect us"<br>An eruption of red light appeared at our feet, grew and then wrapped around us. Koizumi's hair was like waves as he closed his eyes. Outside of the shield, I saw a huge hole break through the closed space, like a giant bullet hole. The space cracked, lines forming like a jigsaw. Pieces of the jigsaw fell, the space cracking at crumbling around the first attack hole. More and more pieces fell, hitting the ground around us. A huge piece fell right above us and I instinctively braced for its impact. It shattered as it hit Koizumi's sphere, shards of darkness falling around us. Koizumi never even moved. Then, as quick as a flash, the sphere protecting us vanished. The closed space was gone.  
>Koizumi smelled strangely like butter. He released me gently, opening his eyes, looking right at me. He stepped back and looked around. We were in the same street back in the real world.<br>"Looks like my colleagues already left"  
>A trace of sadness in his eyes as he looked on...<br>Shut up brain.  
>"Oi Koizumi...if we're immortal...why did you need to protect us both just then?"<br>Sensing it was just an excuse to invade my personal space, I felt the need to ask.  
>He looked curiously hurt by this.<br>"I...I didn't want to take any chances. They were using nuclear strength to destroy the space. I didn't want to take that chance"  
>"But you bit me..."<br>My spine creeped at the memory.  
>He shrugged. "That was different. I wasn't risking your life. I thought it could've been because we were in closed space..."<br>"I see..."  
>Koizumi smiled and put an arm up. A sheer black car stopped next us. He opened the door and gestured for me to get in.<p>

"How long were we in the space for?"  
>Koizumi stopped staring out of the window and cocked his head slightly.<br>"Nearly 3 hours in normal time, but about 2 in there. You were out for a good 10 minutes"  
>He smiled brilliantly. He irritates me so much.<br>"We shall have to discuss our findings with Nagato and Asahina. Though I'm sure both will have their own theories. But for now, we need to rest. I'll see you tomorrow"  
>And just as he finished, we'd already arrived at my home.<br>I keep getting this strange sensation that the world is moving too quickly. Probably nothing, I'm so exhausted that I just don't notice time going by properly. Or maybe it's karma for saying the world was back to normal? Who knows.

"Kyooon...Kyooon..."  
>Someone was prodding my face.<br>"Kyooon...hey Kyon!"  
>SMACK.<br>"What'd you do that for?"  
>I shouted at Haruhi, holding the book she used to smack me with and grinning.<br>"You were asleep on your desk"  
>"You could have left me there" I grumbled, rubbing my head.<br>"No I couldn't. I have to tell you about the film!"  
>Oh great. I'd forgotten about that. That feeling again...everything's moving so fast.<br>"We're going back to Yuki's place to film after school, don't be late coming to the clubroom."  
>Haruhi beamed at me, like the cheshire cat. A crooked smile.<br>I yawned. She huffed and scowled.  
>"Why are you so boring?"<br>She crossed her arms and turned away from me.  
>Well you wouldn't be so irritated with me if you knew I was potentially immortal.<br>I rubbed my eyes and awaited the dull, bee like drone of teacher after teacher.  
>Damn esper.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
>Note: Some people have been questioning the fast pace of some chapters and lack of detail; there is a reason for it! All shall be explained later on! Don't report me.<p>

We must have looked like a freak show as we left Nagato's apartment block to go and film. Haruhi dressed like Sherlock Holmes, Asahina in her bunny girl outfit with a completely white face and hair, Nagato in her suit, Koizumi in tattered clothes with startling red eyes and then me, pack mule. Carrying EVERYTHING.  
>"Hurry up Kyon!"<br>Haruhi screeched.  
>We were going to attempt to film in the library. This was definitely a bad idea because 1. Haruhi and quiet places don't mix. We'll be kicked out for sure. 2. Nagato will probably never want to leave. And 3. I'm pretty sure library's don't let you film in them.<br>But this wasn't going to stop Haruhi of course.  
>I tried to stay away from Koizumi as best I could. I didn't want to be reminded of how close we were yesterday. And of the dreams that kept waking me up.<br>He kept turning to dazzle me with his smile, which seemed even more creepy due to his red eyes.  
>Damn esper. Making my head spin.<br>We headed into the library where Haruhi shouted loudly that we were going to film so everybody better shut up. Everyone looked at her startled. I face palmed, waiting for someone to arrest her or something. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nagato looking at the books, almost...hungrily...subtle but it was there.  
>An angry voice broke my thoughts.<br>"Hey! What do you think you're doing? This is a library not a film studio! Now off with you!"  
>A middle aged man, wearing a cardigan and with owl like spectacles was sizing up to Haruhi. I wondered if he had been employed for the mere fact he looked like a typical librarian.<br>Of course, unable to deal with being told off, Haruhi hit back at him, her ribbons flying mixed in her brown hair as she raged at him. He stamped his brogued feet.  
>I felt someone's breath on my neck.<br>No prizes for guessing who it is.  
>"Me, Miss Asahina and Nagato are having a meeting after...erm..this to discuss matters. Meet us at the train station after Miss Suzumiya has left"<br>Koizumi's breath tickled the whorl of my ear. I shuddered slightly at the memory of being held by him. My heart pounded.  
>"Kyon! Pick up the stuff! This place isn't good enough to film in anyway"<br>The stroppy brunette stomped off. Koizumi grinned like an idiot and followed, Asahina in tow, trying to conceal her modesty. I had to drag Nagato away, who had actually disappeared to extort more books. As if we weren't social outcasts already.  
>Haruhi decided to film a haunting scene in the graveyard. Need I say more?<br>Asahina was gripping my arm so tightly I lost all feeling in it. She screamed at every little thing as well so now I'm partially deaf. Haruhi 'punished' her by pinching her. Its a laugh a minute here.

I'm starting to think I have ADHD or something because it feels like everything's just flown past me. Like I'm watching a show in fast forward. Probably nothing. A side effect ofbecome too close to Koizumi I suppose.  
>Poor Asahina had to pop out of the grave as Haruhi 'visited' it. She made me go and buy some flowers from a nearby convenience store. My poor wallet. No doubt I'll be treating with drinks later.<br>When I came back Haruhi was trying to assault Asahina. With Nagato staring on emotionlessly and Koizumi setting up the camera. His legs had goosebumps on them. He was probably freezing like Asahina.  
>She had no trouble whatsoever wailing like a ghost and Haruhi had no trouble pretending to act. For a girl who excels at everything she tries her hand at you'd think she'd do better. Apparently not.<br>"Ah! A ghost"  
>Haruhi exclaimed, holding up her hands in fake surprise.<br>"Help" Nagato said. Her words barely audible.  
>Koizumi held up the reflecting board a little way off. His shirt lifted and you could see his well sculpted abdomen. He was skinny, but built, which made me curious how he managed that.<br>Something hit me.  
>"Kyon! Stop staring at Mikuru's chest!" Haruhi shouted.<br>Asahina yelped and crossed her arms over her chest.  
>I could feel myself blushing as I realised I'd actually been staring at Koizumi's.<br>Well this is awkward.  
>Soon enough Haruhi got bored of trying to make Nagato emotional, Asahina stop crying and telling me to stop staring at Asahina. Koizumi agrees to everything she said and more or less stood there smiling like an idiot. I tried to not think about his body.<br>Haruhi announced she was going home and left, leaving us all completely unsure as to what to do. I glanced at Koizumi and realised this would make his job harder.  
>Shut up brain, I don't care. The idiot is immortal,he'll be fine.<p>

Asahina turned to us three,  
>"Umm"<br>Koizumi interpreted. "Well we might as well discuss matters here. As you are all aware we have somehow become immortal. As far as we know, we are immune to injury, disease and possibly ageing. My theory is that after Kyon nearly died last month, Miss Suzumiya realised how she never wanted any of us to ever be in that situation ever again. She must have desired it so much that she subconsciously made us immortal" he breathed in. His hair and clothes blowing in the wind. I had to force myself from looking at him.  
>After some silence Nagato spoke.<br>"Itsuki Koizumi is correct. Though I am impervious to human problems such as injury, ageing and disease, I can still be eradicated. Emri Kimidori and The Data Overmind have informed me that the option to do so has ceased. Therefore making my deletion impossible, or 'immortal'" she blinked at us all behind her monocle.  
>The day was nearing an end now, with the sunset igniting the sky. I want to go home now.<br>Ashahina stammered, "Um um I agree with your theory Koizumi...but um I have a problem..."  
>For some reason, although Asahina was speaking, Koizumi stuck his face in front of mine to reply. But I have no idea what the hell he meant.<br>"Yes Kyon has been experiencing it too,Miss Asahina"  
>He grinned at me and I could feel myself blushing.<br>"Wwhat do you mean?" I managed.  
>"There has been a massive time quake" Asahina replied, surprisingly articulate.<br>"Suzumiya-san has altered time..."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"A time quake?"  
>I asked, unable to believe what Asahina just said. She opened her mouth to reply but Koizumi grabbed my hand.<br>"You've recently been feeling like time is moving to quickly right?" his intense gaze scared me a little.  
>I managed to wriggle my hand out of his grasp but he just caught it back again.<br>"Y...yeah..." I replied.  
>"Miss Asahina, Miss Nagato and myself have all been experiencing a similar sensation. Miss Asahina believes that Miss Suzumiya has changed the way time works in some way, but this has only happened around us 4"<br>"You mean the rest of the world is still normal?"  
>Asahina answered. "Um yes, the time quake is only formed around us four. Time has bended out of shape around us..."<br>Giving up getting my hand back from Koizumi, I sighed. Great. What next? We all have wings?  
>"I have tried using classified information to explain why time has bended around us, but Koizumi already worked it out"<br>Asahina gestured to him.  
>"That's right. Time has been speeding past us quickly and has actually changed itself around us because we are now frozen in time. Our current states will be the same now forever. Time appears to be moving more quickly because for us now, a mere human lifetime will seem very short in comparison to eternity..."<br>I have no idea what he is talking about but I guess I'll go along with it.  
>"What about Asahina's older self..."<br>Koizumi blinked. I guess this hadn't occurred to him.  
>"Does that mean we reverse our immortality or what...?" I tried.<br>He let go of my hand shut his eyes in thought.  
>Nagato surprisingly interjected. Strangely half smiling...<br>"Itsuki Koizumi is half correct. We are immortal. This quickening of the time sequence around us is the result of our immortality, but we will in fact, still age, but at a slow pace. Mikuru Asahina's older incarnation is many centuries older than her current self, but only looks slightly older because of her slowed ageing."  
>Asahina gasped. I could feel my jaw drop.<br>"I have scanned each of your bodies in turn and found this is the case, alongside being impervious to disease, injury, and internal organ failure such as liver failure or blindness."  
>Nagato stared at us each in turn.<br>I sat down against the grave. It was fairly new, probably why Haruhi had chosen it. It was a miniature Cleopatra's needle, with kanji written down it.  
>"This is too much to take in" I moaned.<br>To my surprise, Nagato responded.  
>"Do not worry, The Data Entity may supply me with the means to reverse the effect...but this may.."<br>Asahina yelped and interrupted her.  
>"Y...you can't do that! It will rip a hole in the space time continuum!"<br>...what?  
>"I don't understand" I laughed nervously.<br>Asahina turned to me.  
>"Because Suzumiya-san changed us, it has been almost written in stone. We are immortal, unchangeable...because of classified information, it would seem we will be in this state until classified information..."<br>I took a deep breath, " So what you're saying is, we're immortal but we will age reaallly slowly. And because we're now immortal time has sped up around us...and we can't reverse it because it will blow a hole in rage space time continuum..."  
>I am so confused. I want to go home.<br>It appears Nagato had the same idea.  
>"I'm leaving"<br>And with that emotionless statement she left.  
>Koizumi patted my shoulder and dazzled me with a smile. I blushed and he turned and walked away without saying goodbye.<br>"Um um..."  
>I realised I'd been staring after him when Asahina started talking.<br>"Ahh Asahina, what's wrong?"  
>She jumped and started fiddling with her hands.<br>"Umm...d..do not worry about Koizumi...um you will be fine...I can't tell you all the details because it's classified, but you will be fine"  
>"What do you mean?" I asked her.<br>"Has he not told you yet?"  
>"...told me what?"<br>She sprang back.  
>"Ah! Um...it doesn't matter...goodbye!"<br>And with a wave of her hand, she ran away, leaving me very confused and annoyed that I'd have to take everything home.

I couldn't sleep that night. I was still so confused by everything. I got the impression that Nagato was lying...she had smiled slightly when she told us about Asahina's older self...and what did Asahina mean about me and Koizumi. Argh. I have no idea what's going on! I tossed and turned so I ended up cocooned by my duvet. And the next thing I knew, it was morning.

I walked up the hill to school with all the camera equipment, feeling groggy and irritable. Even watching Taniguichi trying to chat up some pretty girls and failing miserably didn't cheer me up. I never thought I'd be wishing to be a normal human being, since I'd spent most of my childhood wishing I wasn't.

When I got to our classroom, Haruhi smirked and strutted over. Oh no.  
>"Glad to see you remembered the equipment Kyon. We'll be filming again today and I actually have a part for you" she smirked again and sat down at the desk behind mine. I'm so excited. Not.<br>The day dragged spectacularly. I ended up checking my watch every 5 minutes, but only to find the hands had barely moved. It started snowing about 2pm, with Haruhi announcing the change in weather excitedly and the rest of us groaning. I thought back to Koizumi...holding himself to keep in the warmth...argh shut up brain! I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head.  
>"Kyon...what are you doing?" Haruhi asked. I realised everyone was staring at me.<br>"Hehehe...nothing!" I giggled nervously. I don't think everyone wants another freak in class 5.  
>The home bell couldn't have come sooner. But my brief sense of joy was dragged out of me as Haruhi dragged me to the clubroom by my tie.<br>When we got there the other 3 were already assembled. Asahina ready with mugs of steaming tea, Nagato and an enormous book, and Koizumi...who winked at me, sending my heart thumping.  
>Haruhi released me. "Right! Kyon and Itsuki get out whilst me, Mikuru and Yuki change and then you guys can come in and change too" and with that, she pushed me out so landed on my face with Koizumi stepping out after me.<br>You could hear poor Asahina's whining as Haruhi molested her. Koizumi stood on the other side of the door grinning like an idiot. He had dark circles under his eyes like me. I remembered what Asahina said.  
>"Koizumi..."<br>He turned, still smiling.  
>"Yes Kyon?"<br>"Um...after you left yesterday, Asahina told me that you have something to say to me, or rather, she thought you already had done..."  
>Koizumi's face darkened, his eyes turning serious.<br>"Kyon..." but he never got to finish, as Haruhi ripped the door open, stepping out with a crying Asahina and blank faced Nagato.  
>"Right! You two get changed!"<br>Koizumi, back to idiot smiling mode, nodded and walked inside.  
>"What am I supposed to be changing into?" I argued.<br>Haruhi thrust a bag at me. "This" and she pushed me into the room, closing the door behind me.  
>Sighing, I locked the door to avoid Haruhi attempting to get a shot of me in my boxers and using it for blackmail.<br>Koizumi undid his tie and I looked away, feeling myself blush. I tried to occupy myself with trying to discover what Haruhi had got for me to wear.  
>It was a similar outfit to Koizumi's. Sort of a punk rocker outfit, with a ripped shirt and skinny jeans. There was even a striped tie.<br>Seriously.  
>I never looked round once whilst I was changing, to avoid any awkwardness. I had everything else on apart from the tie, but it was really difficult to get on, it was covered in safety pins.<br>"Argh...stupid thing...ouch!" one of the pins pricked my finger.  
>Koizumi waltzed over and took my hand, with my bloody finger still extended. With a quick glance into my eyes, he stuck my finger in his mouth.<br>"Kkkoizumi!"  
>His mouth was warm and wet against my finger. I felt the brush of his hot tongue and I shivered.<br>"Koizumi..."  
>He released my finger. "Here, let me help you with that" he whispered, taking hold of my tie, pulling me close.<br>He gazed into my eyes, and I felt unable to look away, my eyes felt stuck.  
>With every twist of my tie, he pulled me closer until our faces were inches away. I felt the rough of his jeans against my own. His lips parted and he leaned forward...<br>Bang bang bang.  
>"Oi! Are you two finished yet?"<br>Koizumi stepped back and called, "Yes", leaving me unable to move as my heart beat wildly in my chest.  
>Koizumi unlocked the door and Haruhi burst in.<br>"Koizumi, put your contacts in. Kyon! Why are you standing there like an idiot? Pick up all this stuff!"

We were heading to my house apparently, Haruhi led our strange procession all the way, with Koizumi up front, his ripped clothes blowing in the cold breeze.  
>I kept thinking back to the clubroom. Was he going to kiss me? I blushed at the memory. It's a shame Haruhi interrupted...NO. Shut up, shut up!<br>I cringed and tried to picture Asahina's boobs.  
>We made it to my house without being harassed for being dressed like freaks. Haruhi instantly employed Asahina in raiding my cupboards for appropriate tea making equipment. Thankfully, my parents weren't home and my sister had a play date, so they didn't have experience the whole of the SOS brigade.<br>Haruhi set the scene, the one where Koizumi murders the innocent Asahina. She found ketchup to use as blood and a realistic plastic dagger. But what happened next I wasn't prepared for.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
>Haruhi pulled out a six pack from her school bag. Asahina yelped and even Koizumi looked stunned.<br>"Ah Su...Suzumiya-san..."  
>Asahina whimpered. Haruhi looked at us all bemused, and handed us each a can.<br>"Drink up everyone! We want to make Koizumi look like an alcoholic with lots of empty beer cans spread around" she popped the lid and started gulping hers down. Nagato obliged silently. I doubted she could even get drunk let alone tipsy. Asahina attempted to open hers and ended up spraying herself in the face. Koizumi stared at his for a while, his red eyes looking serious and then he too popped the lid and started drinking.  
>I decided to drink too, it was a big can and I wasn't sure of the taste at first, but I drank all the same.<br>Soon enough we were all finished. Asahina had to go and clean herself up after soaking herself, whilst Haruhi scattered the empty cans around my living room.  
>"Right! Positions! Kyon lie on the sofa. Itsuki you come in and start kissing Kyon's neck..."<br>...what?  
>"Hey! What the hell?"<br>Haruhi turned to me.  
>"What? You're supposed to be Itsuki's lover? Weren't you listening?"<br>"I have no idea what you're talking about!"  
>"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you! Basically Itsuki is a psycho and your his lover whom he kills and then Mikuru comes to the door advertising fruit and he kills her too!"<br>She was speaking so fast that I realised she couldn't handle drink very well.  
>"But..."<br>"Just do it!" she snarled, taking hold of my shirt and pulling me down onto the sofa.  
>She stood behind the camera.<br>"Action!"  
>Koizumi came over, he stroked my head and gazed into my eyes. He climbed on top of me. My heart went crazy as I felt his breath against my neck, and then his lips, and he slowly started kissing my neck.<br>Erm, excuse me. You're far too close now. He started kissing faster and harder, until he was biting me. Unable to resist; I mean what else do you do when someone starts kissing your neck? Any initial thoughts of discomfort faded, I grabbed handfuls of his shirt and pulled him nearer. I forgot about everything as he licked my Adam's apple, I pulled him closer, moaning slightly as he bit my ear. Too close! He pulled away and stared at me for ages and then cupped my chin. Then he captured my lips in the hottest kiss I could ever imagine,his lips were surprisingly soft, his tongue brushed against my lips, trying to get in...  
>"Cut! Hey cut! Stop it now!" Haruhi screeched.<br>Koizumi let go of me and stood up, leaving me laid there breathing heavily, my heart going wild.  
>Haruhi marched forward and tapped Koizumi on the head with her directors stick.<br>"I only told you to kiss his neck! But good work all the same! I really believed it! Right now for the killing scene, are you ready?"  
>Koizumi smiled and nodded.<br>Nagato; whom I hadn't realised had still been there watching, gave Koizumi the fake dagger and the ketchup.  
>Asahina came down all cleaned up,with a towel around her shoulders.<br>"Mikuru you're in the shot!"  
>Haruhi screeched. Asahina ran behind her and bowed in apology.<br>Koizumi turned to me, placing the dagger in his pocket. He climbed back on top of me and my heart went nuts again. I wanted to kiss him. I couldn't deny it.  
>"Action!"<br>Koizumi latched his lips against my neck, then pulled back. He brought out the dagger and smiled so sadistically that I actually yelped. He brought down the knife and jabbed it repeatedly into my chest. I groaned in pretend pain, so that Haruhi wouldn't make us do it again.  
>"Cut! That was great, now Itsuki smear some ketchup of Kyon's chest and we'll get a close up..."<br>Koizumi brought out the bottle and squirted it all over my chest.  
>"Like this, Miss Suzumiya?" he innocently asked.<br>She came over and inspected it, thought for a minute and then started smearing it in.  
>I feel violated.<br>"Good, now let's get a close up..." she brought the camera over and positioned it, "Action!"  
>She filmed my ketchup covered chest and the dripping knife.<br>"Right, Mikuru. Go outside and ring the doorbell in 5 minutes..."  
>Asahina yelped a 'yes!' and scooted out.<br>"Itsuki, when Mikuru rings the doorbell, get up off Kyon with the knife, drag Mikuru inside against the wall, and stab her"  
>Haruhi moved the camera away and began filming.<br>Ding dong.  
>Koizumi got up off me and went out of the room followed by Haruhi.<br>I heard Asahina yelp as she was 'killed' and Haruhi come back inside for the ketchup. Great. The wall is going to be covered in ketchup.  
>I got up to go as the ketchup started to feel weird but Haruhi came in and stopped me.<br>"No Kyon! We need to film mine and Yuki's investigation scenes! You're supposed to be dead!"  
>She thrust the camera at a ketchup smeared Koizumi.<br>"You can film Istuki"  
>He looked at me and my heart started thumping again. So I closed my eyes and pretended to be dead.<p>

Detective Haruhi started prodding me and told Detective Nagato to make notes.  
>"This was the killer's lover it seems. Stabbed repeatedly in the chest. We aren't going to rule out a lover's quarrel..."<br>Oh god. Haruhi's going to show our kissing scene to the whole school! Shit! Aw man now everyone's going to think me and Koizumi fancy each other!  
>The 'Detectives' moved into the hall to prod and poke Asahina's body,so I sat up. The room was a mess. There were beer cans everywhere...<br>Haruhi and the others came back in.  
>"Right! That's it for today! Kyon, me Yuki and Mikuru are going to go change in your room, so don't come in!"<br>She dragged a ketchup covered Asahina upstairs with their bags and Nagato followed.  
>Leaving me and Koizumi.<br>Alone.  
>They'd barely shut the door when Koizumi came towards me. He stared into my eyes and put his hand on my neck, the other forcing me back against the wall. I don't want this. I don't...<br>But he starts kissing my neck, sucking and licking. It sends shivers down my spine and my heart into a frenzy.  
>I have to touch him. I lace my fingers into his hair, it's so soft. He looks up from kissing my neck, and looks so hot that I pull his face forward and kiss him. His tongue slides into my mouth, hot and wet as it touches mine.<br>I don't want this...really.  
>He touches my face, and whispers in my ear, "Kyon...I want you.."<br>This can't be real. The jerk is just trying to piss me off.  
>Suddenly there's footsteps coming down the stairs. Koizumi jumps back. He smooths down his tousled hair and wipes his mouth with the back of his his hand.<br>Haruhi barges in.  
>"Koizumi, you could've gotten changed y'know. *sigh* go upstairs and do it now"<br>Koizumi picks up his things and obliges, not once looking back at me.  
>"We're going now. Bye Kyon"<br>Haruhi and Nagato make for the door but Asahina pipes up,  
>"Um I'm going to wait for Koizumi as we live in the same direction..."<br>Haruhi turns and shrugs.  
>"Whatever, see you tomorrow"<br>Nagato follows and then me and Asahina are left.  
>"Um. I guess he's told you now?"<br>I nod. "But I don't believe him. He's probably just trying to annoy me as usual"  
>"Ah! Nnno he isn't! I mean, haven't you noticed how he looks at you, how he always tries to get close to you..."<br>Asahina urges.  
>I shake my head. I won't be taken in so easily this time...<br>I start picking up the cans and throw them away. Asahina's still stood where I left her.  
>"Kkyon..."<br>Koizumi walks in. My heart skips a beat. He's only in his school uniform but it makes me feel hot.  
>Without looking at me, he picks up his shoes and makes to leave.<br>"Thankyou for your hospitality."  
>He struts out. Asahina waves sadly and follows, leaving me alone in my living room, with ketchup all over my chest.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
>"Kyon... I want you"<br>Even though I didn't want it to, my brain kept replaying that scene over and over again.  
>And once again, I was unable to sleep. I tossed and turned. So now on top of the fact I'm apparently immortal, time is fucked up and I'm starting to have feelings for Koizumi? Why? Is this karma for saying that everything's normal? Argh!<br>Beep, beep, beep.  
>I grabbed my phone and was temporarily blinded by the screen.<br>It was a text. From Koizumi. He wanted to meet up. Right now at the station. Without a second thought I got up and got ready and was half way down stairs when I realised what I was doing.  
>I dithered. Why am I doing this? It's just that idiot Koizumi. Why do I want to see him so badly? Why?<br>I stepped down a step. Do I...?  
>I ran down the steps, grabbing my jacket. I slipped on my shoes and raced out, being careful not to slam the door and wake my family.<br>I never stopped all the way there. I was going so fast I thought my bike chain would break. I stopped listening to my brain and followed my urges. The fact that everything was going by so fast didn't even concern me. It felt like minutes ago I was laid with Koizumi on top of me. Just a normal side effect of becoming immortal, y'know.  
>When I got there I nearly fell off my bike I had to stop so hard. Koizumi was there waiting.<br>I ran over to him and panted.  
>"Koizumi...ah ah...what's wrong?"<br>He looked down at me, expressionless. It was scary. In the lamp light, I actually wished he was smiling.  
>He turned away from me.<br>"Kyon. I would like to apologise for my inexcusable behaviour this afternoon. It was stupid and I should never have done it...it...it must have been the alcohol..."  
>His fists clenched.<br>"It will never happen again..."  
>He whispered, turning to leave.<br>"Kkozumi!" I grabbed his shirt but he just shrugged me off.  
>"There is nothing between us"<br>And he marched off, leaving me there alone in the middle of the dark street.

I slept through most of Saturday, thanks to Friday night's excursion. Fortunately Haruhi canceled our filming that day. God knows why. But I didn't sleep well. I had nightmares, about Koizumi falling from the sky...about him leaving me.  
>My bad dreams in turn made me depressed. I moped around the house. My homework was left untouched and my sister got bored of trying to play with me. But on Sunday morning Haruhi rang and demanded we all met up, with me bringing all the camera equipment.<br>When I got to our usual meeting place, Koizumi hadn't turned up yet and Haruhi wasn't pleased.  
>"Well Kyon, I guess Itsuki will be treating us today"<br>Hurrah! My poor wallet!  
>As we waited, Asahina turned and winked at me.<br>"haven't you noticed how he looks at you, how he always tries to get close to you..."  
>My heart dropped. I knew it was a lie, but why was Asahina in on it?<br>I looked down at my shoes. Why me?  
>"Itsuki! You're late! Even Kyon got here before you! Penalty!"<br>At the sound of his name my heart jumped. I looked up. It was like a scene from a movie. Koizumi gliding down on his bike, the wind blowing his hair out of place...  
>"Sorry sorry! I had matters to deal with" he beamed at Haruhi, Nagato and Asahina. I felt annoyed about being excluded.<br>"He's a jerk. He's just trying to wind you up as usual" I told myself, as Haruhi marched us towards Nagato's apartment complex.  
>We had to go up the lift in two's. Or rather Haruhi and Nagato, Koizumi and Asahina and then me plus all of the baggage.<br>When we were all finally reassembled in Nagato's apartment, the girls went off to change in another room. Haruhi once more expressed her shock at Koizumi's lateness and told him not to bother changing as we might not need him today. Evidently, that meant me too as she mentioned nothing to me.  
>I'd hoped Koizumi might have tried to talk to me, or at least let me try to talk to him, but he clearly wasn't in the mood, as he opened Nagato's sliding doors that led out onto her balcony, shutting them hard when he was through. He stood at the edge, looking over the railing, like we did that night during summer...<br>I punched the nearest wall in frustration. This guy really knew how to piss me off.  
>I turned back to him. His back screamed 'Don't you dare'.<br>I felt my fury build. But Haruhi barged in and knocked the fury out of me with her director's stick.  
>"Oww! What was that for?"<br>"You were pulling a stupid face..."  
>She said innocently.<br>"Righto! Yuki, where's your bedroom?"  
>Nagato just stood there for a few seconds, then led us into the same room me and Asahina slept in for 3 years.<br>She went over to the end of the room and took out a bed roll.  
>"This."<br>She said quietly.  
>"That's great! Could you set 2 up please Yuki!"<br>Haruhi was clearly so happy, she was almost purring. I could tell she was clearly making everything up on the spot.  
>"So, Kyon, we're going to be filming a bed time haunting, so you need to film us about to get undressed and then stop the tape and film us in our pajamas. Got it? Oh, where's Itsuki gone...Mikuru you go find him"<br>A white haired Asahina nodded, her talcum powdered face still contorted after practically being raped by Haruhi. She ran off like Velma from Scooby Doo...  
>I'm such a child at times.<br>Asahina returned with a windswept Koizumi...stop it brain.  
>"Righto then, ACTION!"<br>Haruhi exclaimed. The familiar beep of the camera alerted everyone that we were now rolling. Haruhi looked directly at the camera,(which I'm sure is a big no-no in the filming world) and did an enormously fake yawn.  
>"I'm so tired from all of this investigating...how about you Yuki?"<br>She turned to an expressionless Nagato, who just nodded. Haruhi raised an eyebrow.  
>"Right then, let's get ready for bed!"<br>And she took off her coat, I stopped the film.  
>"Out! Out!"<br>She shoved me at Koizumi and sent us both flying out the door, slamming the door behind us. We landed in a heap on the floor, me on top of Koizumi, landing against the soft hardness of his chest.  
>I lifted my head up off his chest. He was staring at me, his caramel eyes open wide in shock, his mouth slightly open.<br>So close...  
>We both breathed in at the same time, our chests touching...<br>And he kissed me. Hard. Forcing his tongue into my mouth. I lost my senses and wrapped my tongue around his...wait...  
>What the hell?<br>I pushed myself off him and wiped my mouth. He turned away. His hands over his face. I got up and walked over to Nagato's bathroom, trying hard not to slam the door behind me.  
>I put my forehead against the door and punched it. Why? That jerk...<br>I heard a crash as Haruhi announced they were ready. She asked Koizumi where I was and he calmly replied that I'd gone to the bathroom. I could almost hear his smile...  
>Haruhi must have decided to replace me as camera man with him, as I heard Nagato's bedroom door slam.<br>I went over to the sink and splashed my face with cold water to try and cool myself down.  
>Nagato didn't even have a mirror, which strangely made me smile.<br>I wiped my face on a nearby hand towel and decided to venture back into the lion's den.

-note-  
>Just a shortish one as I'm very busy and I wanted to put a cliff hanger here.<br>Also, I want to know of anyone's made any amv's of Itsuki and Kyon to Judas by Lady gaga? I reckon it's the perfect song for those too :p let me know if you do 3 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
>I spent the rest of the filming standing as far away from Koizumi as I could, trying to think about him.<br>We had to film and re-film the 'haunting' scene because apparently Asahina wasn't scary enough and Nagato wasn't scared enough. I just wanted to leave. There was a big lump in my throat and my heart beat was going nuts. Even when anyone mentioned his name made me angry.  
>When Haruhi released us I pedalled off pretty sharpish. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now.<p>

The rest of the day passed much like the first half. Very quickly. I kept missing things. One minute I'd sit on the sofa and then the next thing I know it's an hour later.  
>I really hate this immortality business.<br>I wish it could use it as an excuse for not doing my homework.  
>I went to bed an hour earlier, hoping I would sleep and that I wouldn't dream.<br>Fat chance with my luck.  
>Koizumi was the star of my dreams. Every last one.<br>The next day dragged, even for someone who was experience time at an accelerated pace. You could hear Haruhi's mind ticking, like a bomb waiting to explode. She couldn't hide her excitement, whispering, "Hey Kyon...I've got a brilliant idea" and then refusing to tell me. At lunch Taniguchi and Kunikida asked if they would be needed again and I shook my head.  
>"Haruhi is the main star, the director and the producer. So essentially, this is all about her. Supporting characters have been kept to a minimum, so as not to dim Haruhi's light"<br>It took Taniguchi a while to process this for he chewed thoughtfully.  
>"I see. Well that's a shame cause I heard Asahina was some kind of bunny-girl ghost...it must be fun to oggle that all day...*sigh*"<br>Kunikida nodded in agreement and then put in, "Nagato is pretty cute too, don't you think so Kyon?"  
>They both looked at me, expectantly.<br>"Er yeah I suppose..."  
>Taniguchi slapped Kunikida on the back so hard that he spat rice all over my desk(lovely) and chuckled.<br>"Nah Kunikida! He doesn't like the quiet Nagato types! He likes the loud, freaky, Haruhi types!"  
>He laughed at his attempt at wittiness. All I could think of was no, actually, I prefer the polite, charismatic types...and then I realised who I was thinking of.<br>Taniguchi must have sensed something, because he announced,  
>"Ooh Kyon's gone all red! Are ya thinking about Haruhi?" and as a confirmation of my luck, Haruhi appeared over me, scowling. Uh oh.<br>She glared at Taniguchi and Kunikida, then grabbed me by my tie and pulled me up. Releasing me, she growled,  
>"Kyon, you better not have been thinking about me you pervert!"<br>I held my hands up in innocence.  
>"No! No I wasn't I swear!"<br>She pouted some more and then plonked herself down at her desk.  
>"You're such a pervert Kyon."<br>Taniguchi stuck his thumbs up at me.  
>I face palmed. Great.<p>

Walking to the clubroom with Haruhi, (she decided not to race off without me so I figured she wanted to talk) I felt scared. I didn't want to see Koizumi. He essentially comes on to me for an entire year,kisses me, then tells me we have nothing and then kisses me again. What is going on? Does he not want me to like him? In fact, do I even like him that way...I mean...  
>A tap against my skull interrupted my thought train.<br>"Thinking about Itsuki?"  
>I stopped dead.<br>"Ha n..no..."  
>I giggled nervously. Why can Haruhi be so perceptive at times?<br>She raised a skeptical eyebrow.  
>"Mikuru told me that you might have fallen out"<br>I almost sighed out loud in relief. At least she doesn't know the truth...  
>"Well you need to kiss and make up. Tell him you're sorry or whatever. I don't want there to be any awkwardness in the brigade because you two have fallen out"<br>"Har..."  
>She stopped.<br>"I don't care why you fell out...I mean I'm sure he didn't do anything that bad. I mean, it's only Itsuki! I just care that you make up"  
>She smiled slightly and for a second I thought, maybe she's changed?<br>But then she grabbed my tie and pulled me onwards. That would be a 'no'.

We got to the clubroom and surprisingly, Haruhi just went and sat down. No one else was there yet.  
>"We're taking a break from filming today. I have work to do, plus I need to figure out how we're going to incorporate advertising for those model and electronics shops. And YOU need to figure out how you're going to make up with Itsuki"<br>She said pointing at me. I face palmed again. She humphed and turned the computer on.  
>Asahina seemed surprised at us having a break from filming, but I was kicked out so she could change into her maid costume. I stood leaning against the door, when Nagato turned up. She said nothing and handed me one of her ribboned book marks.<br>I was about to talk but she walked into the clubroom and closed the door after her.  
>I looked at the bookmark. It said;<br>Meet at the station. 9pm.  
>De ja vu much? I wonder what this is for?<br>I was stood staring at the bookmark when Koizumi turned round the corner. My hear skipped a beat. We stood staring at each other and I opened my mouth to speak when Haruhi called me back in.  
>I went inside and sat down, Koizumi across from me. I looked down at me hands. This couldn't be more awkward. Haruhi must have noticed this because she called Koizumi over to take notes as her second in command. Asahina placed a mug of tea in front of me and as she did so, she leant and whispered in my ear, her long orangey hair concealing this from Haruhi.<br>"Kyon-kun, you need to talk to Koizumi before-"  
>"Oi Mikuru! Where's my tea"<br>Haruhi's loud obnoxious voice called.  
>Asahina snapped up.<br>"Y-yes!"  
>Haruhi winked at me and then carried on chatting away to Koizumih.<br>Soon enough, because we weren't doing anything, Haruhi got bored and decided the meeting was over, pushing me and Koizumi out of the room so she could strip Asahina.  
>She winked at me again as she slammed the door in my face, leaving me and Koizumi alone in the corridor.<br>The silence was enmeshing. He was stood with his back to me, looking out of the window. My desire to hold him increased until I couldn't stand it any longer.  
>I wrapped my arms around his body from behind and pulled his close. He ed to speak but I tilted my face to meet his, bringing my lips to embrace his own.<br>He pushed me away, but immediately looked guilty.  
>"Why Koizumi..."<br>He looked down at his shoes, his fists clenched. His mouth twitched.  
>"Oh fuck" he spat.<br>I had barely a moment to register the fact this was the first time I'd ever heard him swear because Haruhi slammed the door open.  
>"You can go now, see you tomorrow"<br>She waved and pranced off down the corridor.  
>I clenched my teeth and stormed in. What the actual hell is going on? Does he like me or doesn't he?<br>"Um see you later Kyon-kun"  
>A sweet voice spoke. Asahina bowed and daintily waltzed out of the room. I grabbed my coat and bag and swiftly followed her example. I didn't want to see Koizumi.<br>I pulled out Nagato's note.  
>What now? Tsuruya's a slider? Taniguchi's a vampire?<br>I don't think I can take much more weirdness.  
>I got home and changed and just sat until the clock said 8:30, trying not to think.<br>I cycled to the station and realised it wouldn't be just Nagato and me.  
>Asahina and Koizumi were waiting there with her too.<br>"Hello Kyon-kun"  
>Asahina was the only one who greeted me. Koizumi didn't even look at me.<br>"This way" Nagato quietly said, leading us in the direction of her apartment.  
>No one said anything on the way there.<br>Am I the only one who doesn't have a clue what's going on? If it turns out that Taniguchi is a vampire or something I'll scream.  
>We assembled in Nagato's living room. A room too familiar now. Nagato spoke softly.<br>"The Data Overmind have supplied me with the means to reverse our immortality-"  
>"No Nagato-san" Asahina squealed. I saw a brief flash of concern on Koizumi's face but then I realised I was staring at him and stopped myself.<br>Nagato stared Asahina down and continued.  
>"Mikuru Asahina, there is no cause for alarm. I will test the reversing data and if you should detect an anomaly in the space time continuum, you should be able to go back in time and reverse the effects;correct?"<p>

Asahina nodded, embarrassed to have been stared at for so long.  
>"To reverse the changes, there is a protocol you must use,the code name is 'nirvana', but you must find the keys to activate the protocol."<br>"But Nagato..."  
>I tried but she held up her palm to silence me.<br>"It will be fine"  
>I swallowed nervously. She looked at us all in turn and raised her arm, palm skywards. A syringe gleamed there. She brought it down and aimed it at her wrist.<br>"Nagato! N-"  
>Koizumi tried, but it was too late.<br>Nagato had disappeared.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
>"Nagato!"<br>I reached out to the space where she been standing and grasped at the air.  
>She had completely disappeared.<br>Asahina squealed and then fell to the ground sobbing.  
>"Th...this is all...all my fault" she howled.<br>Koizumi, with a flick of his wrist produced a hankie, and presented it to Asahina...Brain, this is not the time to be admiring Koizumi's gentlemanliness like some rabid fan girl.  
>How did he know she was going to disappear?<br>He turned to me and replied emotionlessly,  
>"I sensed a change in the world, similar to when in a closed space"<br>I cringed when I realised I'd accidentally spoken.  
>Asahina ceased crying (well, sort of)and hiccuped out,<br>"We..hic...need to go back in time to restore the continuum, otherwise...hic...Nagato-san will be lost forever...hic"  
>She stood up and went into the bathroom, leaving me and Koizumi standing there, the electricity between us building...<br>Asahina came back in rubbing her face with a towel, breaching the circuit between us.  
>"We need to be careful that our past selves don't see us, otherwise we'll mess things up more than they need to be"<br>Koizumi explained with his usual grand hand gestures.  
>Asahina nodded.<br>"Um..do you mind..."  
>I smiled, remembering past trips.<br>"Yeah you can put me to sleep" I said.  
>Koizumi too agreed and we sat down on the floor. We made sure we were fully clothed and wearing shoes this time.<br>"Um..it would be easier if you were back to back..." Asahina stammered.  
>I blushed, as did Koizumi, but we obliged. His hand brushed mine and I felt like I'd been hit by something. All my feelings came flooding to the surface all at once, bubbling and rising within me. I gasped with realisation. It was powerful.<br>"Koi-"  
>But I never got to finish, as the darkness took over.<p>

I woke up in the usual spot. That bench by the river. With my head on Asahina's lap.  
>"Argh!"<br>I jumped up, startling Asahina who squeaked.  
>"Ah I'm sorry..."<br>I apologised but she shook her head. I looked around. It was very dark...and cold.  
>"Where's Koizumi?" I asked wiping my mouth to get rid of any drool.<br>"He's gone to get us some energy drinks to keep us awake"  
>Wanting to avoid any conversation about Koizumi, I quickly added,<br>"How far back are we?"  
>"About 2 weeks. Before our first trip to the past. It's almost midnight..."<br>Footsteps alerted us to the fact Koizumi had returned, carting 3 energy drinks. In the lamp light, he looked amazing.  
>After the drinks were exchanged, I put forward a question,<br>"What's the plan?"  
>"Well first we need to find a place to stay, we can't stay at our own houses..."<br>Koizumi said and the sound of his melodious voice sent shivers down my spine.  
>"H..how?" Asahina stammered.<br>Koizumi held his hand up with his finger extended as he does when explaining things.  
>"We find a hotel that does not charge up front so then if we repair things, we will end up not having to pay"<br>"I see, what about our clothes?" I said, gesturing to our school uniform.  
>Koizumi thought for a moment, he yes closed his hand perched on his chin. I thought about how much I wanted him, and had to restrain myself.<br>"We'll blend in better in our uniform, I suppose..."  
>Are you suggesting we wear the same clothes for a week?<br>"We could sneak into our houses whilst our other selves are at school..." Asahina suggested.  
>"Good plan Asahina-san...but for now, we need to think about what clues Nagato would have left us and where they would be..." Koizumi announced, hand on chin again.<br>I remembered back when Nagato had changed the world, and where she had left the clues then...  
>"The clubroom, they could be on her bookshelf?"<br>Koizumi stared at me, turning my soul inside out. I wanted to hold him.  
>"Lets go" Asahina said, standing up.<br>I stared at her.  
>"Asahina...um...it's midnight. How will we get in?"<br>She put a finger to her lips and cheerfully stated her catchphrase.  
>"Classified information"<p>

It was strange walking up to school at night, even though I'd accidentally done it before. Everything was so dark...I admit I was scared slightly...  
>Asahina went on ahead to unlock the building with her...thing. We weren't allowed to see, so me and Koizumi had to wait near the gates, which we had just climbed over, Asahina falling off as expected.<br>We stood in silence for a few seconds. That was all I could bear.  
>"Koizumi..." I started but didn't have time to finish. His lips stopped my mouth from moving, holding my lips in a soft kiss. I didn't even have time to close my eyes before he pulled away and placed his fingers to my lips, his face barely inches away from mine. Too fast! Slow down time!<br>"We'll talk later" he whispered, his warm breath caressing like a summer breeze.  
>My voice stuck in my throat, so I just nodded like a fool.<br>He stood back just as Asahina reappeared, gesturing at us to come.  
>We walked down the silent corridors, our footsteps echoing and my heart beat thumping. The ghosts of students in the dark flitted like smoke in the crisp moonlight. Bitter sweet memories.<br>Asahina ruined the image by squealing at every creak and clinging to my arm.  
>Koizumi remained poker faced throughout, staring straight ahead, a man on a mission...<br>We reached the clubroom and I repelled the desire to knock. A habit of mine.  
>We were all temporarily blinded by the brightness of the room once I switched on the light, but we soon regained control.<br>We flipped through book after book, shaking them and tipping them upside down. Nothing. Nagato...you could have made this easier...Asahina brewed some tea whilst me and Koizumi sat at the table our heads in our hands.  
>Asahina chuckled.<br>"I was wondering why there were less tea bags all of a sudden..." she said softly.  
>Koizumi smiled. I met his eyes and his frowned slightly and looked away.<br>What the...?  
>Asahina's tea warmed me up thoroughly. But alerted me to the problem at hand.<br>"What do we do? Nagato would have put something here, I'm sure of it..."  
>Asahina nodded and said,<br>"Like she did in the parallel world..."  
>Koizumi sipped his tea and said quietly,<br>"This is a few days before we confirmed our immortality, she might not have been aware yet..."  
>Asahina squeaked.<br>"S..sorry! Ah I must have taken us back too far!" she placed her head in her hands.  
>"It's okay Asahina-san..."<br>I said gently, but I felt a tiny bit annoyed, which I thought would never be possible with someone like Asahina.  
>We sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping our tea, avoiding each others eyes. But the silence soon became stifling.<br>"Now what?" I asked, disheartened.  
>Asahina yawned loudly, her mouth resembling a giant O.<br>Koizumi chuckled and replied,  
>"We find somewhere to stay I think" <p>


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
>Surprisingly, the late night hotel we found didn't ask questions about 3 North High students with their school bags wanting a room in the middle of the night. The clerk raised an eyebrow and I realised what he thought we would be up to, his eyes scanning Asahina's voluptuous body. I blushed. Koizumi too realised this and tried to hide his face under his bangs. Asahina was in half asleep, robotic mode so didn't seem to care.<br>The room was small, with 2 single beds (I guess the clerk didn't want anything to happen...) and a sofa, a bathroom, a dodgey looking tv and a balcony. Not bad considering what the clerk thought we'd be doing.  
>We'd barely been in the room a minute before Asahina passed out on one bed. I realised that time travel probably took a lot out of her.<br>And I realised that me and Koizumi were essentially alone.  
>He was sat on the beige sofa, his head in his hands. I sat down next to him.<br>"Koizumi..."  
>He straightened up and smiled, looking straight forwards.<br>"I guess I owe you an explanation then..."  
>Damn right you do.<br>He flicked his bangs out of his eyes.  
>"I'd like you to listen and not say anything until I'm finished..."<br>I nodded and he cleared his throat as though he was preparing a speech.  
>"When The Agency assigned me to observe Suzumiya...they had briefed me by essentially telling me to adopt an outwardly pleasing appearance, by that I mean appearing cheerful. They wanted me to be Suzumiya's 'yes man' to reduce the number of closed spaces created. In truth, this facade I've adopted may have contributed to the decrease in closed spaces and therefore less of my colleagues injured or..." he swallowed and I remembered our conversation in the closed space, "anyway, they briefed me about Nagato and Asahina and yourself. They told me that I would not like you, that I would hate you...but I don't..."<br>He blushed, for once at loss for words.  
>"They wanted me to pretend to like you whether I did or not. I never expected it to end up like this...I realised I'd been so focused on being what they wanted me to be, that I almost lost sight of who I was. I panicked, I lost control and kissed you, I wanted you, but The Agency wouldn't allow it...they told me to tell you what I said that night and I feel so horrible, I saw that you'd developed feelings for me too. I messed you around, I wanted you so badly but I had to hide it...all this time, I wanted to be close to you, but I got greedy and lost control...I'm sorry..."<br>Koizumi looked so sad that I stopped thinking for a minute and went to push his bangs out of his eyes. He turned and touched my face, looking directly into my eyes. We stared at each other for only a few seconds before Koizumi cracked, forcing his lips onto mine, his tongue through them, meeting mine somewhere in the middle. I anchored my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer. He pushed me down until he was on top of me, moving me, stroking my chest as we kissed passionately. He nibbled my lips and licked them. His hand moved down from my chest...down past my belly button...he undid my fly, feeling me through my underwear. I moaned into his mouth.  
>I want him.<br>I pushed him off me and pinned him down on the sofa, kissing him hard, biting.  
>I broke off and went to his neck, kissing and licking up until I found his ear, into which I whispered,<br>"I want you"

Suddenly there was a cough. We both froze.  
>"Umm...I could go..."<br>Shit.  
>We moved apart, avoiding Asahina's face as we sat up.<br>"I'm s..sorry...it's just that I felt so wrong trespassing on something so intimate.." she insisted, waving her hands.  
>Koizumi resumed his smiling facade.<br>"No it's okay...we'll stop...sorry"  
>I followed suit and also apologised.<br>Asahina turned bright red and dived under the covers.  
>Koizumi turned to me.<br>"I guess we should sleep...do you want the bed?"  
>"I guess so..."<br>"Well, goodnight then"  
>He kissed me softly.<br>"G..goodnight" I breathed and stood up, making my way over to the other single.  
>This is gonna be a long night.<br>Asahina peeked at me from under her duvet and mouthed 'sorry' and then turned over to sleep.  
>Koizumi settled down on the sofa, pulling a blanket over him.<br>I half want to invite him to share with me...

"Kyon-kun...wake up"  
>Asahina's face comes into view.<br>"Ah, good morn-afternoon..."  
>Afternoon...?<br>I sat up and rubbed my face, glancing at the digital clock on the tv table.  
>12:45<br>"Argh! It's that late already?"  
>Asahina yelped and took a step back.<br>"S..sorry..um..I only just got up too..."  
>"Where's Koizumi?"<br>She gestures to the closed bathroom door.  
>"Showering. You can go next. I've already...oh!"<br>Ah, so you've really been up a while right?  
>I sighed. "Its okay Asahina-san..."<br>I climbed out of the bed. My uniform was so crumpled, my mum would rage if she saw it in this state.  
>Asahina passed me some tea from the the little tea making area. The tea made me feel human again.<br>Koizumi stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair with a towel. His uniform was equally crumpled, which made me smile because of how neat he usually looks.  
>He spotted this and threw me a confused glance, to which I returned with an apologetic smile.<br>"Kyon-kun, you can go shower now..."  
>Asahina said, and I realised how long me and Koizumi had been staring at each other for.<br>The hot water felt divine against my skin, washing the grogginess away. The hotel toiletries had already been mostly used up by Asahina and Koizumi do I made a mental note to remember to buy our own.  
>Once freshly out of the shower, my hunger which had before been just a slight nagging at the edge of my mind was now intensified as I realised I hadn't eaten since lunch...2 weeks later.<br>When I walked back into the main room, Asahina and Koizumi looked ready to go.  
>We first went to the store to buy food which we ate on the way to Asahina's house. I was slightly excited for some reason, but we kept the conversation serious as we discussed possible places for the keys to unlocking 'nirvana'.<br>"It's gotta be the clubroom...I can't imagine she'd make this so complicated" I said as we trudged up an unfamiliar street, Asahina leading us.  
>"You could be right, it's too early to say because it's still before we discussed our immortality and the possibility of reversing it..." Koizumi said.<br>Asahina said nothing and turned down a small alley to a large, traditional style house. It looked like the sort of place someone from the future might live in.  
>"Um...my apartment is up here..."<br>Asahina said, fumbling for her keys.  
>We slipped our shoes off at the door, and Asahina led us down a polished wooden corridor until we reached the end. She unlocked the door with a number 3 emblazoned in gold above it.<br>Asahina's apartment was small and traditional, with sliding canvas doors and a bed roll set.  
>She went to a small cupboard and pulled out various items of clothing, trying to conceal her underwear. She stashed them in the carrier bags from the store which we had taken so that our past selves wouldn't notice any bags going missing. I tried to think why I hadn't noticed anything of mine going missing.<br>Asahina stood up.  
>"I'm finished...should we go to your place, Koizumi?"<br>He smiled and nodded, also standing up.  
>We were grateful that Asahina's landlord hadn't noticed us as we walked away from the house.<p>

We walked for ten minutes in silence. My hands brushing Koizumi's every few seconds until I threw caution to the wind and held his hand. He just smiled down at me. I thought that if the me from two weeks ago saw this he would feel sick.  
>Asahina just smiled and said nothing at the sight of us holding hands. It was quite peaceful, but the thought of Nagato being gone ate away at my contentedness, little by little.<p>

Koizumi led us to a boring looking block of flats, similar to the one the computer research club president lived in. He entered a code at the front door and lead us up 3 flights of stairs before we reached his blue door, titled number 8.  
>He led us inside, it was small and clinical, with bare white walls and a navy carpet. Slightly bigger than Asahina's with a separate bedroom which Koizumi walked into, carrying a shopping bag. Me and Asahina waited for him on his balcony. He had a really nice view of the city skyline. Clearly the Agency had put him up in some sort of watch post.<br>He came back out and tapped on the glass. Time to get moving again. Busy,busy,busy.  
>It shocked me to realise that Koizumi lived only 5 minutes away.<br>5 minutes?  
>I also realised that he could probably see my house from here, which excited me a little. All sorts of perverted thoughts came into my head when suddenly, I was flung to the ground with a shout of "Kyon!"<br>And as I came to my senses, there was Koizumi...Laid on the ground at the foot of a car...blood quickly streaming down from his body, staining my shoes...  
>"Koizumi!"<p> 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
>"Koizumi!"<br>I ran towards him. Asahina started howling. There was so much noise...  
>I held his bloodied head in my hands, his face was covered in scratches. Blood was forming round his middle.<br>"Koizumi!"  
>My tears splashed his face. This was all my fault...<br>And yet...he smiled up at me.  
>"Koizumi..." I whispered, everyone shouting at me, sirens...so soon?<br>Koizumi's eyes closed.  
>No.<br>No!  
>I shut my eyes and wished for time to be reversed.<br>And then...Koizumi moved.  
>He just sat up. I stared at him in wonder, and he at me. The scratches disappearing, the blood dissolving.<br>"Koizumi...?"  
>"Hey! What's going on? He was dead a minute a go! Get him!"<br>Someone shouted. Koizumi moved quickly, pulling me by my hand and running fast, I grabbed Asahina as we sprinted past her.  
>People were running after us. Gaining on us. Shouting at us.<br>Faster...faster!  
>It was clear Koizumi didn't care where we went, we ran through trees, jumped over walls.<br>Faster...faster!  
>Sirens following us. Koizumi's grip tightened. Scenery flashed by so quick. I was sure Koizumi must have been using some esper powers, because we were running so quickly, I barely felt my feet touch the ground.<br>And then we fell. Koizumi dragging me down, me dragging Asahina.  
>Freezing dark water enveloped everything. I realised we must have fallen into the river, as I sank lower and lower.<br>Then, somebody pulled me up through the water.  
>Splash!<br>"Kyon! Come on we gotta hide!"  
>We swam against the current, Asahina clutching at my arm whimpering. We swam under the bridge and climbed onto the bank, panting heavily, coughing and spluttering.<br>I caught my breath back and reality.  
>Koizumi was knelt, his head bent as he breathed in heavily.<br>I got up and walked over to him. I hugged him, hard, ferociously.  
>"Kyon..."<br>He said, startled. My tears turned on like a faucet.  
>"You...fucking idiot"<br>I tightened my grip around him. I never wanna let him go.  
>"I thought you had died! You bastard!"<br>I felt his arms wrap around me.  
>"I'm sorry"<br>I kissed him hard and then pulled away before it could develop into anything, because I knew this time I wouldn't be able to hold back, even with Asahina there.  
>"Why did we have to run away" Asahina sniffled.<br>Koizumi stood up and replied,  
>"I'm sorry it's just that if anyone found out we were immortal, we'd be locked up...I'm sorry I was careless"<br>In the half light, I saw that even though he'd been dead half an hour ago and then jumped into a freezing river, he still managed to look like a model. As did Asahina, myself on the other hand, well I probably look like a drowned rat.  
>"Now what do we do?"<br>I asked, starting to feel the cold.  
>"We should probably wait until the commotion dies down...thankfully we managed to keep a hold of our stuff...we'll have to sneak back to your house Kyon..."<br>I sighed. Never have I wanted to be normal more than now.

We sat under the bridge for close to an hour. We huddled together because of the cold, it was so harsh I could barely move. Me and Koizumi were latched together, with Asahina snuggled in the middle. We kept having to wake her up.  
>We crept out, our hoods up, or scarves pulled up over our mouths as we made it back to mine, trying to be conspicuous. Now not only were we avoiding Haruhi and our past selves, we were avoiding everyone else. My heart thudded hard all the way there, but at last, we made it undetected. Everything had been cleared up, apart from a pool of blood in the middle of the road. I winced as I remembered holding the dying Koizumi in my arms...<br>My house was cold. We went upstairs to my room, trying to find clothes that I wouldn't notice missing. Old ones. Shamisen trotted in, rubbing his head against Koizumi, who was sat on my bed. Asahina was looking at my games console in awe, muttering something about "the entertainment systems of this time...".  
>We headed back to the hotel in a hurry. We were now sufficiently supplied with clothes, money and the basics. We kept our heads low. People stared at the sight of 3 grimy, North High students with soaking carrier bags full of clothes.<br>Koizumi must have seen me wince at being stared by strangers as we moved through the busy streets, for he took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
>Please don't...I won't be able to stop myself...<br>The hotel clerk this time was a cheery middle aged woman, who was shocked to see us all cold and wet and offered to dry our clothes for us and make us tea. And as we sat sipping tea in front of a blazing fire, I couldn't help feeling like Hansel and Gretel, taken in by a witch's hospitality...  
>But no, she just seemed like a very sweet women, unlike the previous clerk...<br>Later on, we were sat in our room, trying to figure out what to do.  
>"We need to plan our movements around what our past selves are doing...so it's...5pm now...we'd be at home right? So I think it's safe to go back to the clubroom. However, this is the day you went back in time with Nagato, so it's safe to say she may not have discovered our immortality yet."<br>Koizumi baffled us with his elevated hand gestures.  
>"So...we wait?"<br>He nodded.  
>"We wait at least until Thursday. It's Monday now...so we've got a while"<br>I turned to Asahina.  
>"Is there now way you can take us forward a few days?"<br>She jumped, startled and replied,  
>"Um...no because I'm prohibited to how many times I can time travel because it classified information the classified information..."<br>I got absolutely nothing from that.  
>But apparently Koizumi did because he replied,<br>"I see...so really all we can do...is wait..."

-

It seems like its gotten even colder, even snowing, which reminds me bitterly of Nagato.  
>We have spent 4 days in the past now. Koizumi and I have found it near impossible to restrain ourselves around Asahina. A slight brush of our shoulders, arms or hands means "Bathroom. Now",<br>where in the small locked room we are able to steal a few moments together.  
>His tongue in my mouth, meeting mine, warm and wet. His hands up and down my body, exploring...<br>It's hard to believe I ever wished him to stay away from me, that I ever disliked his closeness.  
>We are conscious of Asahina. We only stay intertwined for a few minutes at most, savouring each touch...<p>

Its thursday now. Doomsday. Nagato surely must have come up with a back up plan by now right? Koizumi is certain this is true.  
>These 4 days we've spent here have been long and boring. The 3 of us hiding in this small hotel room, Asahina nervous and me trying to avoid Koizumi's eyes, knowing that I would soon not be able to hold back.<br>We left that night,to go to the clubroom, the cheery clerk who'd given us tea waving goodbye. Asahina kept smiling nervously at me. She was embarrassed about me and Koizumi and I felt guilty for forcing this situation upon her.  
>It felt strangely right to go to the school at night. I'd done it so often before.<br>"I'll go unlock everything, please wait here"  
>Asahina said putting up her hand in a way that I could interpret to mean 'stay here' or 'farewell'.<br>Koizumi and I watched as her body melted into the darkness.  
>Fuck it.<br>I grabbed his waist and pulled him close. He smiled at me, seductively. We kissed, mouths pressed hard together. I bit his lip and listened to him groan. I knew his weakness was having his lip being bitten. Something I never thought i'd know. His hand anchored themselves in my hair as we kissed, he pulled my head closer.  
>I remembered Asahina's nervous smile and pulled away, avoiding his eyes.<br>"Asahina will be back soon..."  
>His thumb traced my lips.<br>"Ok, I understand"  
>He moved away a little. To him that was probably a significant distance, but this is Koizumi, who has no perception of personal space.<br>I chuckled and squeezed his hand and Asahina's small body appeared in the dark, gesturing to us to come.  
>I didn't let go of his hand as we started over and Koizumi laced his fingers through mine.<br>My weakness. His is lip biting, mine is hands. And he is also aware of my weakness as I am his.  
>Our footsteps echoed down the corridor, the same one Haruhi dragged my down by my tie so many months ago. It felt so strange to think that Haruhi cares about us all so much, that she would make us immortal.<br>Koizumi's grip tightened as we turned the corner into the corridor where the SOS brigade's clubroom belonged.  
>The room was horribly cold. We turned on the heater Haruhi stole and Asahina made tea as Koizumi and I started with the books.<br>I wonder if Nagato noticed we'd gone through them all after the other day. If she did she didn't say anything.  
>We turned page after page. Flipping through the books, shaking them upside down. Surprisingly, Koizumi fell asleep on the desk. I watched him sleep, fighting the urge to tidy his mussed up hair. He did not snore, the damn pretty boy.<br>Me and Asahina gave up when it was nearing midnight. We must have been through all the books at least twice.  
>"Koiz~umi" I sang quietly as I poked his cheek to wake him up.<br>His eyes fluttered open and focused on me. He smiled and sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
>"You found it?"<br>He said stretching.  
>"N..no...what do we do?"<br>Asahina wailed.  
>Koizumi looked unsure for a second, his nervous true self appearing as his facade slipped slightly.<br>"I don't know...we could go to her apartment and look there..."  
>Asahina's bottom lip trembled and I felt startlingly shocked as I realised that even Koizumi was out of ideas.<br>We left the school in silence. No one dared to say anything.  
>Nagato, why would you make our search for 'nirvana' so difficult?<br>We let ourselves in the hotel room. Asahina immediately collapsed on her bed, breathing heavily.  
>Koizumi and I looked at each other, but instead of uncontainable lust that I usually saw in his gaze, I now only saw sadness. He turned away from me. I took his hand and led him to my bed and pulled him down with me, until we were both laid together.<br>"Kyon..." he whispered and I kissed him lightly.  
>"Goodnight, Koizumi"<br>I whispered back, turning away from him. Not tonight.  
>His arms wrapped round me as he spooned me, and he whispered in my ear,<br>"Call me Itsuki..."  
>But his soft voice only lulled me further into sleep.<p>

-note-  
>The old woman is significant :)<p> 


End file.
